Eros et Thanatos
by vianaha
Summary: Voici une série d'OS publiés sans la moindre chronologie et de façon totalement aléatoire en fonction des idées qui me viennent. Ne vous attendez pas à une histoire suivie et cohérente. C'est plus un défouloir pour moi. Le premier chapitre se situe entre les épisodes 9 et 10 de la saison 2. Will vient de tué Randall Tier, qu'Hannibal avait envoyé pour le tuer lui.
1. Eros et Thanatos

_Première fic sur le fandom Hannibal. Ayant découvert la série récemment, je suis tombé amoureuse (comme beaucoup ;)) du duo Hannigram. Difficile de retranscrire la dynamique si complexe et particulière de leur relation sans tomber dans le caricatural, le cucul ou le sordide. Et pourtant, j'ai voulu m'essayer à l'exercice..._

 _Oui, je suis maso._

 _Cet OS se situe entre les épisodes 9 et 10 de la saison 2. Will vient de tué Randall Tier, qu'Hannibal avait envoyé pour le tuer lui. En bon chien de chasse, Graham ramène sa proie à son maître. Leur relation, déjà très ambiguë franchit alors une nouvelle étape._

 _Etant en train de revisionner la série (Oui, je suis accro), il n'est pas exclu que j'apporte des modifications._

* * *

\- N'y vas pas ce soir. Reste avec moi.

Ainsi avait parlé Hannibal avec sa voix grave aux accents rauques inimitables – trahissant ses origines baltes – tandis qu'il soignait les phalanges de Will, abîmées lors de son combat à mort contre Randall Tier. Les gestes du docteur étaient calmes et délicats, presque caressants, témoignant d'une maitrise parfaite. Comme toujours avec Hannibal. Cependant, cette fois-ci Will crut déceler comme une forme de prière. Le Docteur Lecter n'exigeait plus, il demandait.

\- Partage ce moment avec moi.

Pas besoin de croiser son regard pour comprendre ce qu'Hannibal attendait de lui. Will sut qu'il devrait céder. Sans quoi, son mentor exigerait une autre compensation. Beaucoup plus dangereuse. Will préférait éviter ça. Après tout, il venait de tuer un homme à mains nues et d'y prendre du plaisir. A côté de ça, faire l'amour avec Hannibal serait facile.

 _Venait-il de penser « faire l'amour »_?

Will ne protesta pas, donc. Il laissa Hannibal finir de nettoyer ses plaies et de les bander avec une infinie tendresse. Il se laissa conduire jusqu'à la chambre sans résistance. Ce n'est qu'une fois passé la porte, qu'il fut frappé par une évidence : c'était ici même qu'Alana et le Docteur Lecter couchaient ensemble. Dans cette pièce, Alana l'avait définitivement abandonné. La jeune femme s'était offerte sans hésitation à son bourreau, alors qu'elle lui avait refusé sa chance. Will ressentit de l'amertume, une pointe de jalousie. Mais surtout de la pitié.

Car sous les sentiments exaltés et romantiques d'Alana, il percevait les intentions d'Hannibal. Pauvre Alana, elle qui croyait vivre une histoire d'amour, n'était qu'un pion sur l'échiquier du Docteur Lecter.

L'odeur de la trahison et des faux-semblants avait imprégné toute la chambre. Jusqu'aux draps du lit. Will avait le sentiment de participer à une pantomime grotesque. Il avait cependant un avantage sur son amie : lui connaissait l'identité du marionnettiste.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Pas ici.

Crut-il bon de préciser en sentant la main d'Hannibal se raffermir sur son épaule. Will se retourna calmement vers son compagnon. La tête haute, mais prenant soin d'éviter de croiser directement son regard.

Je ne suis pas Alana. Vous ne pouvez pas me manipuler avec du sexe et me jouer la comédie de l'Amour pour que je vous serve d'alibi. Je ne suis plus votre jouet. Je ne jouerai pas cette mascarade pour vous.

Hannibal leva un sourcil amusé. Ou du moins Will supposa que c'était ainsi qu'il fallait l'interpréter. Avant de le plaquer contre le montant de la porte et ses lèvres contre les siennes, dans un baiser possessif. Puis de le relâcher aussi brutalement qu'il s'était emparé de lui. Si bien que Will manqua en perdre l'équilibre.

\- Tu te trompes : moi seul décide quand le jeu est fini. Mais tu as raison : tu n'as rien de commun avec le docteur Bloom. Et cette chambre n'est définitivement pas digne de toi.

Hannibal prit Will par la main et l'entraina vers l'ascenseur qui conduisait au rez-de-chaussée. Dans le sas, ils restèrent à distance respectueuse, calmes et immobiles. Une attitude sobre et digne que venaient démentir leurs mises débraillées. Même si dans le cas d'Hannibal « débraillé » se résumait à deux boutons de veston ouverts, les bras de chemise légèrement froissés et deux trois mèches un peu folles. Will serait toujours fasciné par la capacité de son psychiatre à rester nickel en toute circonstance.

La descente ne prit pas plus d'une minute. Mais elle parut à Will durer une éternité. Et pour être totalement honnête avec lui-même, il n'était pas certain de savoir quel sentiment dominait chez lui, en cet instant précis, entre l'impatience, l'excitation et la peur. Il n'était même pas sûr de ce dont il avait réellement peur.

D'Hannibal ? Evidemment. Il fallait être fou pour ne pas craindre Hannibal. Mais cette peur il la connaissait, la contrôlait. Elle lui était familière.

L'idée de coucher avec un homme peut-être ? Pas vraiment. Certes, avant de rencontrer Hannibal l'idée-même ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit. Mais il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ne s'imaginait pas faire avant de connaître Hannibal. Et comparé à tout le reste, cette chose-là paraissait vraiment dérisoire.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur la salle d'attente du cabinet, où Lecter avait l'habitude de recevoir ces patients. Etrangement, cela rassura Will. Il se trouvait sur un terrain déjà plus familier. Hannibal prit les devants et lui ouvrit la porte de la salle de consultation. Will s'y engouffra sans hésitation. Cette pièce était le théâtre de toutes ces joutes avec Hannibal, de leurs échanges et de leurs divergences. Un lieu à la fois neutre et familier en quelque sorte. Le profiler s'y sentait à l'aise et en sécurité d'une certaine manière.

A peine Hannibal eut-il refermé, que le psychiatre se glissa dans le dos Will. Passant ses mains sur sa chemise, il commença à en défaire les boutons un à un, tandis que son visage était enfoui entre le cou et l'épaule droite de son compagnon.

Mais Will s'écarta subrepticement et maintint une distance d'au moins un mètre entre eux. Hannibal le fixa, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Cependant il fut vite rassurer en voyant que son jeune ami poursuivait le déboutonnage de sa chemise, le plus calmement et naturellement du monde. Une fois que le dernier bouton fut enlevé, Will garda sa chemise ouverte sur son torse glabre, laissant deviner une musculature discrète. Bien dessinée, sans être ostentatoire.

Will restait immobile au milieu de la pièce, sans donner l'impression de vouloir agir dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Il jeta seulement un regard lourd de sens au veston d'Hannibal, toujours étroitement serré autour de son torse puissant. Ce dernier compris le message et, sans précipitation, avec la même lenteur calme et assurée, se défit de son vêtement et, après l'avoir plié proprement sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Il fit de même avec sa chemise. Après quoi, il déboucla sa ceinture, mais n'alla pas plus loin en constatant que Will n'avait même pas fait mine de retirer sa propre chemise.

Le jeune homme saisit le message et poursuivit de se dévêtir, avec une lenteur calculée. A chaque fois qu'Hannibal faisait mine d'approcher, Will reculait du même nombre de pas. Un sourire effronté apparaissant progressivement sur son visage. Tout était mis en œuvre pour retarder le moment. Non pas par appréhension, mais par jeu : Will voulait voir jusqu'où il pouvait pousser son psychiatre avant que ce dernier abandonne les bonnes manières. Et laisse sortir la Bête.

Cela prit sept bonnes minutes – oui, Will avait chronométré – avant qu'Hannibal décide d'accéléré les choses. Sa proie s'était rapprochée du canapé. Sa chemise, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et sa ceinture étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Une provocation de plus de la part de Will. Il ne lui restait plus que son pantalon, qui s'agrippait obstinément à ses hanches, ouvert sur son bas-ventre, laissant voir l'élastique de son caleçon.

Sans prévenir, Hannibal bondit et poussa Will sur la banquette molletonnée. Faisant peser tout son poids sur ses bras et ses jambes, il maintint son partenaire allongé sur le dos, le dominant de toute sa masse. Si Will fut un instant déstabilisé par cette démonstration de force, du moins n'en laissa-t-il rien paraître. Il continua même à le défier, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il vit les pupilles d'Hannibal se dilater, tout comme ses narines. Il enfouit à nouveau son visage entre son cou et son épaule. Will l'entendit inspirer, fort. Il sentait sur sa peau le souffle d'Hannibal, la chaleur de son épiderme. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent progressivement.

Doucement, avec une langueur féline, Hannibal se mut au-dessus de Will, respirant avec force son odeur sur sa nuque, ses clavicules, ses aisselles, sa poitrine, son ventre… Tel un limier suivant la piste d'un lapin.

Encore une fois, Will sut ce qu'Hannibal cherchait sans avoir besoin de demander : l'odeur du sang, celui de Randall Tier, mêlée aux fragrances de sa propre transpiration, agrémentées d'une touche de montée d'adrénaline. Le parfum de la mort, de la peur, du meurtre. L'odeur de l'un de ses semblables. L'odeur d'un prédateur. Un tueur.

Soudain les dents d'Hannibal se plantèrent dans sa chair sur son mamelon gauche, juste au niveau de son téton. Will ne put retenir un cri de douleur et de surprise. Par réflexe, il voulut lever les bras pour repousser son assaillant. Mais le prédateur avait planté ses griffes dans sa proie et ne comptait pas la relâcher. Les poignets de Will furent emprisonnés dans l'étau solide des mains d'Hannibal et fermement retenues au-dessus de sa tête. Les dents n'avaient pas transpercé la peau. Pas encore. Mais elles tenaient fermement le bout de viande et l'aspiraient à l'intérieur de la bouche.

Le cœur de Will s'emballa, persuadé qu'il avait poussé le jeu trop loin et qu'à présent Hannibal allait le dévorer vivant ; morceau par morceau. Quand il sentit soudain une pointe chaude et humide venir caresser son téton. Un gémissement lui échappa. L'emprise des doigts d'Hannibal se relâcha progressivement. Puis ses paumes glissèrent doucement le long de ses avant-bras et s'attardèrent à la pliure de ses coudes. Le titillement de la langue se fit plus précis, tandis que l'étau des dents se desserrait. La douleur se transforma en une chaleur diffuse. Hannibal finit par relâcher sa prise avant d'aller infliger le même traitement à sa voisine. Sachant cette fois ce qui l'attendait, Will se laissa faire et se surprit même à éprouver du plaisir à ce marquage brutal.

Quand Hannibal en eut finit avec ses mamelons, il descendit vers son ventre distribuant baisers et coups de langue comme un petit poucet cherchant à marquer son chemin.

Profitant de ce répit, Will risqua un regard vers ses tétons. Il vit deux grosses marques rouges violacées là où aurait dû se trouver deux petits cercles bruns. Plus bas, il vit la tête d'Hannibal, son visage collé contre son ventre, en train de faire subir le même sort à cette zone charnue juste sous son nombril. Will poussa un gémissement. Ce sentiment d'être dévoré vivant ne le quittait pas. Mais l'idée ne l'effrayait finalement pas plus que ça. Il avait eu le temps d'y songer : si jamais Hannibal se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait du complot mis en place par Will et Jack Crawford pour le piéger : sa vengeance serait terrible. Cela, Will n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Il s'était préparé à cette idée.

Disparaitre un soir, sans laisser de traces. Pas un indice, pas un mot, pas une explication. Et quelques jours plus tard, le docteur Lecter aurait organisé un nouveau diner, au cours duquel il aurait servi à ses invités des mets délicieux en leur mentant sur l'origine de la viande. Peut-être qu'Alana et Jack auraient été de la partie – si Hannibal ne s'était pas aussi débarrassé de ce dernier entre temps. Peut-être auraient-ils dégusté ce fameux diner en songeant à Will, en se rongeant les sangs pour lui sans soupçonner un seul instant qu'il était présent à ce repas. Ou du moins partiellement.

Disparaître à tout jamais dans le ventre de la Bête. Will s'était fait à cette idée. Même s'il préférait encore l'éviter. Même si jour après jour, il voyait un morceau de son ancien lui se détacher de son corps et disparaître dans un abîme sans fond. Will ignorait combien de temps il lui restait, combien de morceaux Hannibal allait encore lui arracher, avant que son ancienne personnalité n'ait été complètement annihilée, laissant place à un être totalement neuf.

\- Aharg !

Will ne put retenir un gémissement douloureux lorsque, tendant ses bras vers sa poitrine, Hannibal enfonça ses pouces dans ses tétons meurtris, alors que sa bouche prenait possession de son membre fièrement dressé – son pantalon et son caleçon avaient disparus, il ne savait plus à quel moment. Une chaleur irradiante, presque suffocante, se répandit dans son corps. Tandis que les battements de son cœur augmentaient encore. Will sentait les larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux, sans parvenir à déterminer si c'était de douleur ou de plaisir.

Comme toujours avec Hannibal, tourment et ravissement étaient si intimement entremêlés, qu'il était pratiquement impossible de savoir où commençait l'un et où finissait l'autre.

Un peu comme eux en cet instant précis.

Progressivement, le massage de ses pointes sensibles se fit moins rude, plus subtil, plus taquin. Will parvint même à se détendre assez pour apprécier pleinement la chaleur humide d'Hannibal autour de son sexe. Il risqua même quelques mouvements de hanche, pour faire comprendre à son thérapeute comme il voulait être pris. Hannibal parut y prêter attention. Sa langue glissait sur le membre de son jeune ami. Elle vint taquiner la pointe du gland, appuyant sur la fente, faisant venir à elle le liquide pré-séminal.

Will crut qu'il allait jouir dans la seconde.

Les mains d'Hannibal quittèrent alors ses mamelons et vinrent se saisir de ses cuisses, lui faisant plier les genoux et les callant sur ses épaules. Will avait conscience qu'ainsi il était bien plus exposé que jamais au traitement d'Hannibal. Que son intimité lui était entièrement offerte et qu'il n'allait surement pas se gêner pour en profiter.

Will n'eut cependant pas le loisir de déterminer si cette idée l'effrayait ou pas, car une nouvelle morsure, sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite cette fois, vint le distraire. Par réflexe, il secoua la jambe pour tenter de faire lâcher prise à son tortionnaire. Mais il savait déjà que c'était peine perdue. Pire, chaque secousse ne faisait que renforcer la prise du cannibale sur le gras de sa cuisse. Will abandonna rapidement la partie, se disant que s'il fallait absolument qu'Hannibal morde dans quelque chose, il préférait encore que ce soit sa jambe plutôt que sa queue.

Comme avec ses tétons, au bout d'une minute, la morsure s'atténua progressivement pour n'être plus qu'un mordillement agréable. C'est lorsque Will se laissa aller à pousser un soupir d'aise, qu'Hannibal se décida à glisser deux doigts à l'intérieur de lui.

C'était comme si, à chaque fois que l'empathe était sur le point de s'abandonner complètement, son thérapeute lui infligeait une douleur qui le ramenait brutalement à la réalité. A bien y réfléchir, c'était même sûrement son dessein.

Will mit plus de temps à s'habituer à la présence des doigts en lui. Non pas qu'il n'y mit pas de la bonne volonté mais c'était si peu naturel pour lui.

Comme à peu près tout ce que lui infligeait Hannibal depuis le commencement.

Un bref instant, Will se demanda si Lecter se montrait aussi emporté lorsqu'il était avec Alana. Mais il chassa rapidement cette question. D'autant qu'il connaissait la réponse : non.

Mais était-il plus franc avec lui pour autant ? Etait-ce le vrai Hannibal qui prenait plaisir à le tourmenter de la sorte ? Ou cela faisait-il simplement partie d'un autre jeu pervers ?

Le flot de ses pensées fut de nouveau interrompu lorsque les doigts heurtèrent sa prostate. Will eut l'impression que son dos se pliait en deux, littéralement. Sa colonne vertébrale ne touchait plus le tissu du canapé et le reste de son corps ne tenait plus en appui que sur l'arrière de son crâne et son cul.

Puis il y eut la langue d'Hannibal, qui vint rejoindre ses doigts et redessiner le contour de son anus.

Will tremblait, se mordant la main pour étouffé les bruits vulgaires et indécents qui se bousculaient au bord de ses lèvres. Ca dépassait, de loin, tout ce qu'il connaissait, avait connu et connaîtrait jamais.

\- Hanni… bal… jevais… Jevais… Jev… ais…

 _Bon sang, même parler devenait trop compliquer !_

Mais Hannibal dut saisir le message, car il abandonna sa prise et se releva.

Abandonné. Frustré. Sans plus aucun contact. Will se sentit aussi misérable qu'une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.

Il était avachi de tout son long sur la banquette, les membres ballants, comme suspendus dans le vide. Debout près de lui, Hannibal se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son sous-vêtement, les plia soigneusement et les posa sur le dossier du fauteuil, comme il l'avait fait pour le reste de ses vêtements, quelques instants plus tôt.

Une attitude calme et pondérée qui contrastait avec la formidable érection que Will voyait se dresser devant lui. Il ressentit même de la panique en réalisant que, d'ici quelques minutes, ce terrible pilier allait s'enfoncer dans son cul.

Il recula comme un animal craintif lorsqu'Hannibal revint s'assoir sur la banquette, tout près de lui. Calé contre l'appui-tête, Will n'osa plus faire un geste, les yeux rivés sur le membre de son thérapeute, comme s'il s'était agit d'un serpent particulièrement venimeux qui pourrait le mordre à tout instant.

Soudain, il sentit la main froide d'Hannibal, sur sa nuque brûlante. Et cette simple caresse l'électrisa. Il frissonna, alors qu'un courant d'air glacial glissa sur son épiderme chauffé à blanc

Comme une lame d'acier brûlant trempée dans de l'eau froide.

Il sentit la prise d'Hannibal se raffermir sur sa nuque. Il ne résista pas lorsque celui-ci l'entraina vers son membre. Il inspira un grand coup, s'intoxiquant du parfum suave et musqué de son thérapeute. Avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres et de plonger sur sa proie.

Hannibal n'émit aucun son lorsque son membre fut englouti par Will. Mais ce dernier sentit son ventre et ses abdominaux se contracter. Hannibal tenait toujours sa nuque mais n'appliquait aucune pression dessus. Will décida alors de prendre son temps, d'apprivoiser doucement cette chose, de se familiariser calmement avec elle. Plutôt que de céder à la panique et prendre le risque de gâcher quelque chose.

Il le goûta d'abord du bout des lèvres. Sa langue vint caresser la pointe rougie, s'imprégnant du sel et de l'amertume. Puis la fit descendre sur le frein, appuyant sur la grosse veine principale. Notant mentalement les endroits où le contact arrachait un faible soupir à Hannibal. Sa main droite prenait appui sur la cuisse puissante de la Bête, tandis que son bras gauche était naturellement venu s'enrouler autour de ses hanches.

Ainsi, Will se sentait étrangement plus fort. C'était lui qui enserrait Hannibal à présent. Se rendant maître de son plaisir, et de sa douleur.

Il enfonça ses ongles dans la chaire, arrachant un grognement toujours faible à la Bête. Ca pouvait paraître dérisoire, mais venant du cannibale, c'était déjà une victoire en soi.

Il revint vers le gland, le couvrit de sa bouche et la finit descendre tout doucement. Centimètre par centimètre, le membre s'enfonçait au fond de sa mâchoire. L'idée qu'il était en train de l'avaler, littéralement, l'enchanta. L'Eventreur de Chesapeack, le cannibale indomptable était en train de glisser au fond de sa gorge, de se perdre au fond de lui. C'était si jouissif, que Will aurait pu venir sur le champ.

Les doigts d'Hannibal avaient glissé de sa nuque vers ses cheveux, où ils s'étaient entremêlés dans les boucles brunes désordonnées les serrant sans pour autant tirer dessus. Jusqu'à ce que Will ne se mette à frotter ses dents contre sa veine. Hannibal tira alors fermement sur sa prise pour l'obliger à se redresser et s'écarter de sa queue.

Will lui jeta alors un regard noir, comme si son partenaire venait de lui confisquer son nouveau jouet.

Hannibal ignora ce reproche muet et attrapa Will par les hanches, l'obligeant à se mettre à califourchon au-dessus de son bassin. Quand le gland humide toucha son anus échauffé, Will ferma les yeux, essayant d'ignorer la déchirure qui s'élargissait au fond de ses entrailles.

Mais cette attitude n'eut pas l'heure de plaire à Hannibal, qui lui pinça durement les hanches. Will sursauta, ouvrant les yeux et plongeant par mégarde dans l'abysse brun pourpre de ceux d'Hannibal. Il aurait voulu détourner le regard mais son partenaire l'en empêcha emprisonnant sa mâchoire dans un étau d'acier ; il obligea Will à le regarder, à maintenir ce contact visuel que l'empathe se donnait tant de mal à éviter.

En cet instant précis, Will ne voulait pas le voir, ne voulait pas voir la Bête. Savoir que le Monstre était en train de s'enfoncer au fond de son corps, après avoir ravagé son esprit, était déjà suffisant. Il ne voulait pas voir en prime. Mais Hannibal le tenait ferme et refusait de lâcher prise.

Alors Will vit. Non pas la Bête. Mais à travers la Bête. Il se vit _lui_ , tel qu'Hannibal _le_ voyait.

 _Je t'ai trouvé._

 _Moi le premier, j'ai su te voir. Moi seul ai reconnu ta vraie valeur._

 _Un diamant brut caché au fond d'une malle poussiéreuse._

 _J'ai vu. J'ai senti. Ce qu'aucun de ces imbéciles n'a su déceler avant moi._

 _Ta folie. Ta sauvagerie. Ton génie. Que tu cachais si habilement sous toute cette poussière et cette crasse._

 _Je les ai exhumés._

 _Je me suis emparé de toi._

 _Je t'ai taillé. Je t'ai découpé. Façonné à la pointe de ma propre expérience. J'ai aiguisé tes arrêtes pour te rendre plus tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir._

 _Pour te rendre tous tes carats. Pour que tu brilles, enfin, de ton véritable éclat._

 _J'ai mis à nu les parties de toi que tu cachais. Certaines même que tu ne voulais pas voir._

 _J'ai fait de toi mon égale._

 _Tu es mon œuvre._

 _Mon héritier et mon héritage._

 _Tu es mon Passé. Mon Présent. Et mon Avenir._

 _Tu es ma Création. Mon Dessein._

\- UHURmg !

Un grondement primitif lui échappa, lorsque d'un coup de rein violant, Hannibal écrasa les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore et vint s'ancrer en lui, si profondément que Will eut l'impression d'être déchiré en deux. Il se cramponna à ses épaules, enfonçant si profondément ses ongles dans la chaire, qu'il était sûr et certain qu'Hannibal aurait des marques le lendemain. Malgré la douleur, malgré la déchirure, il ne rompit pas le contact visuel.

A présent, l'Eventreur de Chesapeack avait pris entièrement possession de lui. Il s'était insinué en lui par toutes les entrées possibles, tel un monstre tentaculaire. Will était nu, sans armure. Entièrement livré au regard d'Hannibal. Jamais de sa vie l'empathe ne s'était senti aussi exposé, aussi vulnérable. Et pourtant, étonnamment fort.

Sans armure, peut-être, mais pas sans armes. De cette étreinte sauvage, il pouvait se rendre le maître. Comme il avait su dompter la Bête en Randall Tier. Et même l'anéantir.

Alors que la douleur au fond de ses reins s'atténuait, et qu'Hannibal semblait attendre qu'il lance lui-même la suite des opérations, Will amorça le premier mouvement. Juste un léger soubresaut en avant, mais qui suffit à faire trembler les lèvres de Lecter.

Prenant appui sur les cuisses d'Hannibal, Will enroula fermement ses jambes autour de son bassin. Et lorsque que l'équilibre lui parut assez stable, il entama une série de va-et-vient. Au départ calme et mesuré, la fréquence devenait de seconde en seconde plus endiablée ; au fur et à mesure que ses muscles s'habituaient à la présence du corps étranger. Son ventre se creusait sous l'effort, durcissant ses abdominaux. La douleur était toujours là. Lancinante, mais supportable.

Et il y avait les mains d'Hannibal. Sur ses cuisses, ses hanches, ses épaules, sa poitrine. Elles se glissaient partout. L'une d'elle agrippa sa verge, palpitante et quémandeuse entre leurs bassins emboités. Tandis que l'autre vint tourmenter une fois de plus son téton meurtri.

Douleur et plaisir : les deux seules véritables compagnes d'Hannibal.

Will s'agrippa. Ses mains s'enserrant autour du cou puissant de Lecter. Il vit les pupilles de ce dernier se dilater, sous l'effet de la peur et de l'excitation. Will sentit sa gorge palpiter contre sa paume. C'était comme tenir le cœur de son thérapeute entre ses mains. D'une simple pression, il pourrait interrompre l'apport d'air dans ses poumons, l'affaiblir, lui faire tourner de l'œil, qui sait peut-être même lui faire perdre conscience. Il mourait d'envie d'essayer.

Mais brusquement, Hannibal l'attrapa par-dessous le haut des cuisses et le fit basculer sous lui. Will fut à nouveau plaqué contre le canapé et son partenaire le dominait entièrement. Il aurait été tenté de résister, au moins pour la forme, mais il n'en fit rien. Hannibal était toujours en lui, ses mains cramponnées à ses cuisses et ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chaire. Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, ancrés l'un dans l'autre, l'un à l'autre. A se mesurer du regard. Et Will se sentait étrangement bien, étrangement à sa place, comme s'il avait toujours dû en être ainsi mais qu'il n'en prenait conscience que maintenant.

Après ce bref moment en suspension, Hannibal fondit sur ses lèvres et lui dévora littéralement la bouche. Il fit mouvoir ses reins, alors qu'il tenait fermement les jambes de Will écartées, et sa présence à l'intérieur de lui devint obsédante. Celui-ci expirait, gémissait, tandis qu'Hannibal s'enfonçait profondément, avant de glisser doucement à l'extérieur puis de revenir. Avec à chaque fois un peu plus de force et de brutalité. Enfin, le cannibale retrouva ce qu'il cherchait : cette zone si mystérieuse qui, sollicitée de la bonne manière, rend un homme complètement fou et docile.

Les cris de Will, lorsqu'il le touchait à cet endroit, renforçaient sa propre excitation. Au moins autant que ses mains sur ses fesses qui le pétrissaient et le meurtrissaient au rythme de ses pénétrations - Hannibal se dît intérieurement qu'il serait amusant, après le coït, de comparer les marques qu'ils se seraient fait l'un à l'autre. – que ses muscles qui se contractaient autour de lui, l'enserrant dans son fourreau étroit, que son sexe, toujours inapaisé, qui continuait de palpiter entre leurs corps étroitement emmêlés. Même son odeur – se mélange de musc, de fièvre, d'eau douce, de chien et d'humus – agissait sur Hannibal comme le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir mettre l'odeur de Will dans un flacon, comme dans ce roman de Süskind(1), pour pouvoir en imbibé son mouchoir et le respirer à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. En cet instant précis, l'odeur de Will se mêlait à la sienne, formant une nouvelle fragrance harmonieuse et enivrante. Même si son odorat était nettement moins développé que le sien, son amant devait bien sentir – même inconsciemment – ce parfum qui les enveloppait tous deux. Will finirait bien par le comprendre, par l'accepter. Pour le moment, il le niait encore, mais tôt ou tard, il devrait bien ce rendre à l'évidence. Ils étaient faits pour se mélanger, pour ne former qu'un.

Le rythme des coups de reins s'accéléra, au point que Will eut le sentiment d'être pris dans le mécanisme d'une machine infernal : son corps prenait feu et d'une seconde à l'autre, il allait s'embraser.

\- HurHmmu !

Ce fut dans un cri rauque et guttural que Will se déversa sur son ventre et celui d'Hannibal. Il se déversa en quelques jets chauds et épais. Après quoi tout son corps se ramollit, comme si toute l'énergie qu'il avait dépensée jusque là partait dans sa semence.

Hannibal ne tarda pas à le suivre : laissant sa trace au fond de lui, comme un prédateur qui marquerait son territoire.

Will ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas utilisé de préservatif. Sa propre vie sexuelle était pour ainsi dire inexistante. Et, en dehors d'Alana, il doutait fort qu'Hannibal ait eu d'autres partenaires récemment.

Au moment, où il se retira de lui, Will ressentit un vide étrange. Un peu comme si on l'avait amputé d'un membre ou quelque chose d'approchant.

Il supposa que c'était dû au fait d'avoir offert son corps aux perversions d'Hannibal pour préserver sa couverture. Mais son subconscient n'était pas vraiment satisfait de cette explication.

Près de lui, Hannibal s'était déjà levé et commençait à se rhabiller.

\- Tu es déjà passé à autre chose, constata-t-il.

 _Et non, ce n'était pas un reproche qu'il essayait de masquer dans le ton de sa voix._

\- Le jour se lève dans quelques heures, répondit calmement Hannibal. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps si nous voulons rendre à Randall Tier l'hommage qu'il mérite.

\- Je t'ai dit que je voulais m'en occuper seul, se hérissa Will.

\- Tu as l'inspiration, mais tu manques d'expérience. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te guider. Ne serait-ce que d'un point de vue technique…

\- Tu parles seulement de meurtre, là… ?

 _Non, il n'était froissé qu'Hannibal souligne son « manque d'expérience » !_

Son complice se retourna et lui sourit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas : tu as tout le temps pour apprendre. Et pour progresser.

* * *

1 _Le parfum_ de Patrick Süskind

 _Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque là. Un commentaire est toujours le bienvenu qu'il soit positif ou non (à condition de rester courtois)._


	2. Alae jacta est

**_Nouvel OS inspiré par Hannibal._**

 ** _Cette fois, je m'intéresse au dernier épisode de la saison 2. A un moment précis, très bref mais qui m'a beaucoup marqué. Entre le moment où Hannibal sent l'odeur de Freddie Lounds sur Will, et comprend ainsi que ce dernier le mène en bateau, et celui où tout le monde vient gentiment se faire étriper à tour de rôle dans sa maison, il y a un dernier repas pris entre les deux hommes : où Hannibal propose carrément à Will de s'enfuir avec lui le soir-même. Est-il sincère ? Cherche-t-il à le piéger ? Où offre-t-il réellement à Will une porte de sortie ?_**

 ** _Voilà quels sont, selon moi, les sentiments d'Hannibal à ce moment précis._**

* * *

 _A_ _lea jacta est._

Ainsi les dés sont jetés. Et ne viens pas me dire après cela que tout est de ma faute, Will. Pas après cela.

Oh, j'ai bien ma part de responsabilité ! Je ne le nie pas.

Si seulement je t'avais moins aimé, moins adoré. Sans doute aurais-je vu plus vite le piège que tu me tendais. Sans doute ?…

Mais si je t'avais moins aimé, jamais je ne t'aurais autant laissé m'approcher, donné l'occasion de me blesser.

Et le pire, c'est que je n'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir pour ça. C'est de bonne guerre au fond. J'ai bien profité de ta fièvre et de ta faiblesse pour te manipuler et te prendre au piège. Tu avais bien le droit de me rendre la pareille.

Tu vois que je sais être beau joueur, Will. Miséricordieux, même.

Car j'ai une telle soif de sang en cet instant ! Alors que je me tiens assis en face de toi. A cette table où j'ai partagé avec toi chacun de mes secrets. Et que je vois les mensonges couler de tes lèvres. J'ai une telle rage en moi, Will. Je pense bien que tu serais terrifié si tu pouvais la voir.

Mais je sais aussi que la peur ne t'a jamais fait reculer.

Je sais aussi que l'idée de vivre sans toi m'est insupportable. Plus que ta trahison. C'est dire !

C'est pourquoi je t'offre une porte de sortie.

Enfuis-toi avec moi, Will. Cette nuit.

Oublions les tromperies et les mensonges. Oublie Jack. Oublie votre complot. Oublie le bain de sang qui se prépare.

Si moi je suis prêt à y renoncer, pourquoi pas toi ?

Des meurtres, des porcs à égorger, je peux en trouver à la pelle en ce bas-monde. Mais de Will Graham, il n'y en a qu'un…

Laisse-moi te sauver, Will !

Laisse-moi une chance de sauver ce qui peut l'être de toi, de moi… De Nous.

Mais alors qu'il me reste un dernier espoir, je vois ton visage se fermer. Tu te retranches derrière tes considérations d'équité et de revanche. Plus que la paix, c'est le règlement de compte que tu désires.

Je comprends. Plus que ton intelligence, c'est ta colère et ta rancœur que j'ai sous-estimées. Ce fut là ma véritable erreur en vérité.

Si seulement tu étais moins magnifique lorsque tu laisses parler ta haine…

Si seulement je t'aimais moins…

Alors soit. Tu veux un règlement de compte. Règlement il y aura. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. C'est toi qui en auras voulu ainsi Will.

Que ne ferais-je pas pour te contenter ?

Si seulement je t'aimais moins…

* * *

 ** _J'attends vos impressions ;)_**


End file.
